


[PODFIC] burn and shine by lady_ragnell

by joyinrepetition



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: Arthur pretends to be Merlin's boyfriend for a night, and they both learn far more than they bargained for.Recorded for tipsykitty, #ITPE 2017.





	[PODFIC] burn and shine by lady_ragnell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burn and Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314591) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Author's Notes:  
> Written for [this prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/19600.html?thread=19911568#t19911568) at kinkme_merlin.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by The Elms.
> 
> Podficcer's Notes:  
> tipsy_kitty, I was so excited when I saw your "Merlin AUs, please!" ITPE letter -- I love them too, and my "wish I could record this" list is full of Merlin AUs from the fabulous lady_ragnell. I hope you enjoy this small thing! 
> 
> Big thanks to lady_ragnell for the generous and enthusiastic blanket permission, and for writing so many ridiculously fun AUs.

 

cover design by joyinrepetition.

|    
  


## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

[ zipped MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0017.zip) | [zipped Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0018.zip) |  
  
[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dedpbxlufm75lln/burn_and_shine.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 0:15:14   
---|---


End file.
